<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Like Velvet by Bliss (ShesComeUndone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374867">Soft Like Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesComeUndone/pseuds/Bliss'>Bliss (ShesComeUndone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Committed Relationship, Docking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2003-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2003-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesComeUndone/pseuds/Bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have an intimate reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Like Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imported from external site. Originally published Feb. 2003.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hutch entered the Venice Place apartment, dark save for the bedroom, in which Starsky's lithe form was lit warmly by lamplight.</p><p>Shutting the door quietly, Hutch gazed at his partner, who stood in front of the bed with his back to the living room. Starsky leaned over and reached into a suitcase, and Hutch's eyes dropped to his magnificent ass, which was showcased to perfection in his finest, tightest jeans. It was Hutch's favorite pair of Starsky's jeans—faded and worn so thin, they never failed to excite him. Starsky had been wearing the pair for years.</p><p>God bless those pants and keep them safe always, Hutch thought. Even after what I plan to do to them.</p><p>Starsky was pulling clothes out of the suitcase and setting them on the bed, in separate piles of shirts, pants, jeans, underwear and socks.</p><p>Heart speeding in happiness and anticipation, Hutch observed him for a few moments, then called out, "Heya, Starsk. Welcome home."</p><p>Turning in surprise, Starsky opened his arms automatically and said, "Hey, babe! What took you so long?"</p><p>Hutch stepped into his embrace, tilting his head forward to receive a breath-stealing kiss. Pulling back slightly, he replied, "Don't ask. You don't even want to know the shit that's gone down the last couple of days. Monday'll be soon enough for you to catch up. How was your flight?"</p><p>"Long." Starsky laughed. "Missed you."</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Hutch tousled Starsky's curls and gestured at the bed. "How long's it gonna take you to clear this up?"</p><p>"'Bout two minutes." Starsky grinned, aware of just why Hutch had inquired. "It's called good planning, Hutch."</p><p>Hutch snorted. "You've got ten. I'm gonna clean up." He nipped gently at Starsky's jaw beneath his ear, then headed for the bathroom while Starsky scrambled to clear the bed.</p><p>True to his word, Starsky had everything put away and was pulling his red t-shirt over his head when Hutch emerged from the bathroom, refreshed after showering away the grime of the day. As Starsky's head cleared the shirt, Hutch snatched the garment and flung it carelessly behind him.</p><p>Starsky did a double take to see Hutch already completely nude and faintly glowing in the lamplight, his hair sticking up in clumps from being roughly towel dried. He stared a moment, then complained, "Hey, watch it, that's one of my favorite shirts!"</p><p>"I don't care," Hutch said, and gave Starsky a light shove backward, so that he landed on the bed onto his back and bounced once.</p><p>Starsky seemed startled for a moment, then raised his upper body off the bed and leaned back on his elbows. In just his coin necklace, bare chest and jeans, he looked dark and gorgeous against the white spread. "So," he said, a crooked grin on his face, "you wanna play it like that, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. You gonna make something of it?"</p><p>"No, huh-uh. Not me."</p><p>"Good," Hutch growled and knelt on the ground, his torso between Starsky's spread knees. He latched onto Starsky's trim waist and pulled him forward, so that his ass rested on the edge of the mattress. Staring at the denim-covered crotch in front of him, he asked without looking up, "You getting hard?"</p><p>"No," Starsky squeaked, though it was obvious that his cock was beginning to swell from just the memory of what Hutch had done to him the last time he was in this mood. No mistaking the full shape in those jeans.</p><p>"We'll have to fix that," Hutch said, and commenced his attack leisurely. He lowered his face to Starsky's groin and rested there a moment, soaking in the heat emanating from the area.</p><p>Starsky lowered himself flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling sightlessly. Realizing he was holding his breath in anticipation of Hutch's next move, he gasped hugely to get oxygen into starved lungs, then jerked at the feel of warm hands on his stomach.</p><p>Nuzzling Starsky's crotch with his entire face now, Hutch extended his arms above his head and laid his hands on Starsky's belly, just above the waistband of the beloved jeans. Fingers and palms massaged the furry belly, methodically creeping north. When he reached Starsky's chest, he rested his palms flat over the pecs. He covered the stiff nipples with his thumbs and stroked firmly, drawing shuddering breaths from Starsky.</p><p>He placed his wide-open mouth right over Starsky's balls, sniffed the musky aroma deeply and released warm breath onto the mound with each exhalation. <em>Smells just like I remember ...</em></p><p>Starsky's hips twitched.</p><p>Hutch lifted his head, saw Starsky's eyes shut tight and head turned away. "Starsky," he said. There was no response from him but Hutch knew he was listening, waiting, his body fairly quivering in anticipation. Deliberately, his voice like steel, he said, "I'm going to eat you, Starsky. I'm going to eat you right through your jeans, and there's nothing you can do about it."</p><p>Hearing a muffled whimper, Hutch smiled and introduced his teeth to the act, gently mouthing and biting at the cock and balls under the thin denim.</p><p>"Hutch!" Starsky cried, in relief at the sensation he'd been awaiting. "Oh, God, Hutch." He pulled Hutch's hands off his chest and gripped them tightly, squeezing hard when the sharp pleasure became almost too intense to bear.</p><p>Thighs tensing, center throbbing with the need for more pressure, Starsky thrust hard against Hutch's mouth, and lowered himself again. Before he could jerk his pelvis back up, Hutch bit down firmly through the cotton, along the length of the shaft.</p><p>Starsky whimpered and froze.</p><p>Hutch maintained the careful bite for a few moments, then released him to say, "Don't move. Just lay nice and still ... I'll take care of you." He dipped his head again to continue the sweet torture, and Starsky started breathing once more, concentrating on keeping his hips still. He resumed his tight hold on Hutch's hands and was rewarded with an answering squeeze, confirming his lover’s understanding of his need.</p><p>"Hutch, stop—gonna—cream my pants," Starsky gasped a few minutes later.</p><p>Hutch pulled his mouth away. "So?"</p><p>"So, it's gonna be over too quickly. Waited all week, don't want it over so quick."</p><p>Hutch quirked an eyebrow in skepticism. "You telling me you didn't even jerk off? You're randier 'n a goat."</p><p>"Well, maybe once or twice ... or eight times. Didn't make up for not having you, though. Popped a rod practically every time I thought about you." He shivered. "An' callin' me randy ... That's a tad hypocritical, isn't it?"</p><p>Hutch grunted vaguely and looked down to admire his work. The crotch of the jeans was soaked with his saliva and Starsky's own secretions. Starsky's cock was a solidly defined bulge beneath the fabric and seemed to be painfully seeking escape from the restriction. Pulling his hands from Starsky's, Hutch patted the desperate man's crotch. "Okay," he said with a sigh, "what do you say we let this bad boy out, huh?"</p><p>"Please," Starsky beseeched.</p><p>Hutch firmly rubbed the bulge beneath the denim, squeezing with his fingers and inflaming Starsky further. "You're not wearing underwear, are you?" he said, not quite successful at keeping the grin out of this voice. "Naughty. Gonna have to be real careful unzipping you."</p><p>"Wouldn't fit under my pants," Starsky explained, his tone bordering on insolent.</p><p>"Shouldn't wear pants so tight. What if they'd had to search you or something at the airport?"</p><p>"I have a badge and a gun and I'm in the PD; no one's gonna mess with me. And I wore the pants just for you, so can the riot act."</p><p>"Oh, right, thank you very much," Hutch said sincerely. "Well, let's get you out." He cautiously undid the jeans and Starsky's penis rose slowly into the widening vee. Hutch gripped it immediately, squeezing gently below the head and admiring the glistening plum glans and the distended veins adorning the shaft. As he watched, a fat drop of clear fluid slid off the head and dripped onto his fist, sliding to his wrist, and Hutch licked it up immediately. He pressed a sucking kiss to the underside of Starsky's penis at the base and gave it a slow, sloppy-wet lick up to the tip.</p><p>Starsky yelped at the sensation of the warm, slick mass moving up his shaft. Before Hutch could give him another lick, he sat up. "Wait," he panted, "it's your turn. Come here." He patted the space beside him. Hutch hesitated, torn between wanting to keep pleasuring Starsky and getting some relief for himself. "Come on," Starsky cajoled. "There's plenty of time for everything. Get your gorgeous ass up here. I'm lonely." He pouted.</p><p>Hutch deliberated a moment longer, then fisted his hands around the material at Starsky's hips and dragged the jeans off, with Starsky shimmying to help. Working the bunched jeans around Starsky's ankles, Hutch dropped them unceremoniously to the ground and rose.</p><p>Starsky hurriedly yanked the bedspread back while Hutch crawled onto the bed, tumescent penis swaying with his movements. He lay down and Starsky rolled atop him. Holding himself up with forearms braced on either side of Hutch's head, Starsky looked down at his friend. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, drinking their fill of each other, communicating their love with a long look.</p><p>Mesmerized, not breaking eye contact, Starsky asked, "What do you want?"</p><p>"How 'bout a kiss? Miss your lips."</p><p>Starsky licked his lips to wet them and draw moisture into his mouth, then lowered his head and kissed his friend in the way Hutch loved best: messy, wet and with plenty of tongue. Thrusting into the liquid heat of Hutch's mouth, he moaned in delight at the touch of the other man's tongue to his own.</p><p>They kissed greedily for several minutes, until Starsky became aware of the increasingly insistent press of Hutch's penis against his own genitals. He lifted his mouth. "Oh, gotta take a break."</p><p>Hutch moaned at the loss.</p><p>"Gotta say hi to Little Kenny," Starsky explained breathlessly.</p><p>"Shit, Starsk," Hutch groaned as Starsky spun off of him. He turned his head to the side, and thumped his fist on the bed in aggravation. "You gotta keep calling it that stupid name?"</p><p>"Shush—don't insult him. He's my pal. 'Sides, he's named after you."</p><p>Hutch rolled his eyes. "Are you stoned?"</p><p>"All right, already. Forget I brought it up. Way to break a mood ... but we'll get it back, baby." Starsky licked his hand and slicked it over Hutch's stiff cock, the dampness on his palm mingling with the fluids already bubbling and glistening on the tip of Hutch's penis. Starsky pumped the organ smoothly several times, bringing Hutch rapidly to the edge.</p><p>Hutch's breath hitched and his face tightened into a grimace, then relaxed.</p><p>Starsky released him to study his handiwork. "Just look at you," he breathed in wonder, stroking two fingers lightly over Hutch's rosy erection. "You blush so pretty all over..."</p><p>"Aw, Starsk." Hutch's face flushed to match his penis.</p><p>Starsky touched his finger to the moisture seeping steadily from the fissure at the end of Hutch's penis. "Look how sweetly you cry for me." He circled the tip of his finger around the head, spreading the slick fluid. "So beautiful." Fingers lovingly manipulated the foreskin and he watched in fascination as it slid moistly over the swollen glans. Again, he thumbed it forward forcefully and let go, and it retracted slowly behind the head. Repeating the motion, he said wonderingly, as if noticing for the first time that Hutch had a foreskin, "Hutch? I never had one of these ... What's it feel like?"</p><p>"Starsk—be careful." Hutch shuddered at the exquisite handling. "Don't tease... O-oh!" A flick of Starsky's thumb over the wet head and Hutch's hips bucked powerfully. "Please, Starsky...."</p><p>"It's okay ... I won't let you come too soon, I promise." Starsky grinned, grasping the blond's tight, downy sac firmly in his other hand. He held it for a moment, hefting the handful to gauge its weight. Rolling and squeezing the balls gently in his palm, he said, "Boy, you got revved up real quick. I've hardly touched you. You been thinking about me a lot, babe? You miss me this week?"</p><p>"Oh, God, couldn't wait to come home to you. You—gone too long. I swear—oh—if you'd stayed in New York one more day—" he gasped.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Starsky tugged gently on the fragile pouch, just slightly dampening the urgency of Hutch's need. "I couldn't take one more day of my Ma and Aunt Giselle trying to set me up with the neighborhood girls."</p><p>"Fuck. I don't wanna," Hutch panted loudly, "talk about your Aunt Giselle or the neighborhood right now."</p><p>"Seriously," Starsky said, plucking carefully at Hutch's foreskin, "what's it feel like? They cut mine off when I was a baby ... I've been naked my whole life, but you have such a soft, soft cover. Like velvet."</p><p>"Oh—please! Starss-ky. You talk-too-much! Please, God—"</p><p>"It's Starsky's Law. You remember it? 'Talk a little—'"</p><p>"Oh, shut up!"</p><p>"Please, baby?" Starsky delicately scraped the skin in question with his fingernail. "Please, tell me what it's like?" Despite his best effort to suppress it, the corner of his mouth twitched upward at the needy whimpers coming from Hutch.</p><p>"Asshole! Laughing—laughing at me—while I'm—oh-uhh—"</p><p>"No, babe, no, I'm not. I just wanna know—"</p><p>"All right, all right!" Teetering desperately at the edge, Hutch grabbed Starsky's hand and roughly pushed it off his penis. He nodded at his tormentor's other hand still clasping his balls. "Let go of me."</p><p>As soon as he was released, Hutch sat up and grabbed his own shaft tightly, ruthlessly pressing the ball of his thumb hard into the sensitive head. He drew ragged breaths as the incredible pressure tapered to a manageable level, and sank back against the pillows. "The things I do for you. Are you trying to kill me? Ever hear of blue balls? You can't do that. That hurt!" His voice cracked on the last word.</p><p>Starsky snorted. "First of all, that's a lie and you know it. Ain't no guy ever died of blue balls. They might fall off, but you won't die. Trust me. Second of all, we ain't been at it for that long an' I wasn't gonna let you explode just yet. Third of all—”</p><p>"Hush. You wanna know about this or not?"</p><p>"Yeah, oh, yeah." Starsky's head bobbed eagerly.</p><p>"What's the question again?"</p><p>"What's it like to have a hood? I never had one. Wanna know what I'm missing." He looked down at his own penis, a forlorn expression on his face, then looked at Hutch. "Yours is so neat."</p><p>"Ah, Starsk, it's not so different ... and when we're hard, we're exactly the same."</p><p>"Are not. You have a horse dick." He chortled. "An albino horse."</p><p>Hutch looked startled for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You're not so shabby yourself in that department. And look—" He cupped the underside of Starsky's full penis. "Look what a beautiful, dark, rich, wine color you turn ...."</p><p>Starsky's body tightened at the touch and his face began taking on a similar hue at the comment.</p><p>"Anyway," Hutch continued, "I don't think it feels all that different. Just looks different when it's soft, is all."</p><p>Starsky didn't look convinced.</p><p>Hutch considered him a moment, then said, "You wanna try it on?"</p><p>Starsky stared. Shook his head as if to shake cobwebs loose. "What?"</p><p>"You wanna wear it?"</p><p>"'Wear'? What in the... Hey, you feel okay?"</p><p>"Starsky, we can... stretch it sorta. Hell, I'll have to show you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Hutch's mouth quirked in a bashful grin. His excitement renewed at the eroticism of the prospect. "Yeah, wanna try?"</p><p>"That's really perverted, Hutch ... but I'm game!"</p><p>Laughing, overwhelmed with tenderness for his partner, Hutch cupped his face and kissed him soundly on the lips. Leaning his forehead against Starsky's, he whispered, "Oh, love ... you're such an eager puppy sometimes. I love you."</p><p>Starsky barked out a playful laugh and pushed Hutch down on the bed, straddling him. Trying to live up to the comparison, he began ravaging Hutch's face and neck with kisses and soft bites.</p><p>"Hey, oh, Starsky—wait. Wait, or it'll be over too quick. Come on..."</p><p>"No! Your neck—so sweet—mmm... love your moles!"</p><p>"Hey! Stop, stop! How'm I gonna hide a hickey over there, Starsk!"</p><p>"It'll be gone by Monday, don't worry," Starsky lied. "And lookit—your hair's like silk... Feels so good, so soft, between my fingers." He massaged Hutch's scalp and scattered kisses along his hairline. "Oh, my gorgeous blondie. There's no one as beautiful as you."</p><p>Hutch blushed in pleasure and laughed nervously. "Starsk?" he whispered into the other man's hair. "Hey." He pried Starsky's hands out of his hair and held them still, and Starsky pulled back slightly to look into his shining eyes. Hutch continued, "If you still wanna do—what we talked about, you're gonna... You can't get me too worked up again, or it won't work. Know what I mean?"</p><p>Sapphire eyes widened in arousal and glittered at Hutch in the soft lamplight. Starsky swallowed hard, prominent Adam's apple bobbing. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." Shyly now, "I still wanna."</p><p>A thrill shot through Hutch and he shivered, still trapped under Starsky's straddle over his torso. "Okay, okay. Well, let's ... Well, get off me and let's ..." His gaze fell on Starsky's plump penis, resting like a hot brand on his own stomach, and he broke off, unsure.</p><p>Starsky, moving off Hutch to his side, looked up at the silence and narrowed his eyes. He stroked Hutch's milky upper thigh, above the tan line. "Hey."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You nervous?"</p><p>Hutch cleared his throat. "'Course not."</p><p>"Huuutch. It's just me." He squeezed Hutch's thigh twice rapidly. "Don't hafta be nervous with me, huh? We'll learn this together, okay?" He leaned down and pressed a smacking kiss to Hutch's ear and whispered warmly into it, "An' I think the idea's pretty hot, don't you?"</p><p>Starsky straightened again, curved his lips, and another jolt sizzled through Hutch's core at the mischief in that smile. He smiled back, reassured, and echoed, "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's pretty hot."</p><p>"Good." Starsky rose up on his knees and held his arms open. "C'mere."</p><p>"No, wait, let's do it like this." Hutch sat up and patted his own thigh. "Sit on my lap."</p><p>"What about your back?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, hang on—" Hutch piled three pillows against the brass headboard and leaned back, cushioning himself. He stuffed another beneath his knees for a slight lift. "All right," he motioned with his hand, "Get over here."</p><p>Starsky straddled Hutch's legs and seated himself on his thighs, just above his knees. He framed Hutch's face with both palms. "Kiss me first," he said, and Hutch did, till they were both panting and some of their nervous energy had dissipated.</p><p>"Okay," Starsky said, impatient to get on with it. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Hold your dick and press it to mine," Hutch instructed, and took his own shaft in hand to marry it to Starsky's.</p><p>Their cocks bumped together, the silky knobs kissing briefly and sliding away again. Hands trembling, they tried again with the same result, and Starsky hissed in frustration. "Too wet," he muttered.</p><p>"It's okay, Starsk, easy does it."</p><p>Sure enough, after another attempt, the glans met and touched long enough for Hutch slip his hand underneath both and hold them together. "Now hold my dick tight and pull the skin towards you."</p><p>Starsky let go of his penis to grab Hutch's with a sweaty palm and did as he said, but with little success, his tugging too timid.</p><p>"It's okay, Starsk. You won't hurt me. Grab tighter and just pull." Then a moment later, "Yow! Not that hard!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Starsky said, almost hysterically, his own nerves on edge. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's okay, it's okay. Try again. There—there you go, now just stretch... stretch... stretch... Over your dick... There ..." He slipped a thumb over the foreskin and pressed firmly to hold it in place over Starsky's glans. "You can let go now, I'll hold us."</p><p>"You're a good teacher, Hutch," Starsky said weakly. "Now what?"</p><p>A matching note of apprehension in his voice, Hutch said, "I don't know. Just kinda, enjoy it while it lasts, I guess." He gasped, the throbbing in his glans incredible. "Oh, you feel ... so good. To touch you like this ..."</p><p>Starsky nodded and leaned forward, pressing his face into Hutch's neck. He draped an arm over Hutch's shoulder and clutched at his back. Trembling hard for several seconds, he breathed moistly against Hutch's silky skin and uttered hoarsely, "God, Hutch. I-I'm wearing you."</p><p>"What's it feel like, Starsk? You like it?" Hutch asked, eyes twinkling, a brilliant smile on his face.</p><p>Starsky lifted his head and met his eyes, his own shining in wonderment. "I love it. Feels like, feels warm and wet. Soft. Like I'm inside you. Like I wanna crawl all the way inside your skin. Like I wanna live in you. It's wonderful, Hutch."</p><p>Hutch smiled and nodded. "Look, Starsk," he said, voice hushed. "Look how we look together like this."</p><p>Starsky dropped his gaze and stared in fascination at their joined flesh, one trembling shaft dusky, the other a flushed rose. He swallowed hard. "You never did this before, did you?"</p><p>"No," Hutch whispered. "Never. Only for you. You know you're the only man I've ever been with."</p><p>Starsky nodded shakily, leaned forward and kissed Hutch thoroughly, injecting all his tenderness and love into the kiss. "Thank you."</p><p>Pulling back, Starsky touched a hand to their shafts, stroking his own penis and moving his fingers to Hutch's. The tissue underneath his fingertips maintained the same soft texture and temperature, but the girth widened considerably when he reached Hutch's penis. He milked the foreskin around Hutch's fingers and squeezed fluid out, then slicked it all over both their organs.</p><p>Hutch moaned, and his legs jerked beneath Starsky in reaction to the thrilling sight of Starsky's play and experimentation with their bodies.</p><p>Starsky twitched his nose playfully at Hutch, and reached beneath their joined phalluses to rub his forefinger firmly along the underside of Hutch's penis. Hutch jerked again, little shocks of pleasure streaking through him.</p><p>"Hey, this is like a horse ride ... Do that again!" Starsky laughed.</p><p>"Like you'd know what it's like to ride to a horse," Hutch retorted, then moaned as Starsky thrust his cock gently at Hutch's and grabbed his balls, squeezing tenderly.</p><p>Starsky continued his small, controlled thrusts against Hutch and asked, "How'd you know to do this? I never heard about it before."</p><p>If it was possible, Hutch blushed even more furiously. "In school, heard kids talking about it. And my skin's pretty loose, I figured it would—" he gasped as Starsky's finger slid below his scrotum to slide firmly along his perineum, “Stretch over you."</p><p>"This is pretty wild." Starsky's lips twitched. "Thanks for letting me be your first—and only! Your hood's mine now," he finished with a proprietary growl.</p><p>"Of course. Wouldn’t dream of sharing it with anyone else," Hutch laughed softly, and winked at Starsky. He stroked the backs of his fingers down the inside of Starsky's arm; the other hand tightened around their penises rhythmically, sending electric pulses of pleasure through them both.</p><p>Their play lasted for several minutes, but soon the foreskin began retracting and Hutch gripped their penises tighter, but in vain, for the more aroused he became, the further it retracted. When it was impossible to hang on to it, Hutch released them. Their organs bobbed away, a connecting strand of fluid stretching between the tips and then snapping apart.</p><p>Starsky moaned at the loss. "Felt good, Hutch."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, felt real good," he agreed, voice husky and throat dry.</p><p>Starsky kissed Hutch and felt the tremors of arousal wracking the other man. Moving off Hutch's thighs, Starsky patiently guided him to lie flat on the mattress. He repositioned two pillows beneath Hutch's head, so that it was elevated enough for him to see along the length of his own body.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet," Starsky informed him. "That was too short a ride. Just lay back and enjoy the fun."</p><p>Hutch's throat worked in expectation of the warm promise.</p><p>Starsky crouched over Hutch's midsection and lightly batted the stiff erection between his hands. "Ah, nothin' like 'Norwegian Wood'," he said cheekily.</p><p>Hutch groaned at the bad pun, then gasped, "Nordic."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's Nordic wood."</p><p>"Same difference. Whatever. It's still gorgeous." Starsky crouched over Hutch's midsection, curved both palms around Hutch's penis and gently pinched the fringes of the foreskin between thumbs and forefingers. He stretched it forward and away from the glans, careful not to hurt Hutch again. He became aware of labored breaths above, and glanced up to see Hutch's hot gaze riveted to his hands, to what Starsky was doing to his body. Pleased, he turned his attention back to the object of his fascination and focused on the tip of the penis. He saw the foreskin separated from the moist pink head and on impulse, he dropped his head and darted his tongue into the space between skin and glans. He thrust his tongue as far back as it would go, and twirled the pointed tip around the head forcefully several times, tasting Hutch's bitter-salty flavor and a hint of soap.</p><p>Hutch let out a short, frenzied yelp at the intense sensation and the unbelievably erotic sight of Starsky loving him so intimately. "Starsky! What you do to me —can't believe—oh, God—"</p><p>Starsky released his penis. "Ain't seen nothin' yet," he muttered. He shifted to sit at Hutch's feet and patted his tense thighs. "Relax, relax..." he crooned. "Bend your knees, Hutch... Pull 'em up. Good... open your legs... yes... wider... more... good boy," he praised, stroking the insides of Hutch's thighs. "Can you pull 'em up some more? Good, that's perfect."</p><p>Hutch followed the directions mutely, his eyes never leaving Starsky's face.</p><p>"You'll do anything I ask you to, won't you, Hutch? You'll do anything for me," Starsky said, having recognized the truth of that fact years before, but still so humbled by Hutch's trust. "Lift your butt for me?"</p><p>Hutch did as instructed and Starsky slid the pillow already beneath Hutch's knees up under his tailbone. Hutch lowered himself again, his buttocks tilted slightly upward on the pillow.</p><p>Starsky settled between Hutch's legs and admired the view. "Wish you could see yourself from down here ... You're huge, Hutch. Look at this fat monster. So full, so proud ...." He lightly stroked his open palm over the warm, quivering cock and balls, relishing the feeling of the heavily engorged tissues and plump veins under his hand. "You're beautiful," Starsky whispered reverently, getting his fill of Hutch spread open and vulnerable, and Hutch whimpered.</p><p>"Give me your hand," Starsky said, and pulled Hutch's hand down between his legs, pressed it against Hutch's own genitals, just the way Starsky had stroked him. "Feel, Hutch, feel how hot n' wet you are." He moved Hutch's hand along the organs a couple of times, then let go. "Touch yourself, baby. Let me see you touch yourself."</p><p>Hutch attempted a couple of strokes along his over-sensitized tissues and then jerked his shaking hand back. "N-no, c-can't," he mumbled.</p><p>Starsky kissed the side of Hutch's left knee. "Okay, okay, it's all right," Starsky calmed him. "I know, it's too much right now. Relax, just relax. I'll take care of you."</p><p>Starsky lay down on his stomach between Hutch's legs and pecked a line of dry, airy kisses from the tip of Hutch's penis to his scrotum. Tilting his head, he lightly rubbed the edge of his whiskered jaw along Hutch's sensitive, satiny inner thigh. The muscle twitched and Hutch moaned above him, and Starsky smiled. He gently bit the pinked area and then soothed it with soft kisses.</p><p>Turning his head, he tongued the sac briefly, then pulled a ball into his mouth. He held the furred orb motionless in the wet warmth of his mouth for a few moments, savoring the feel of it. Then he began tormenting it, caressing it with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to apply suction. Beyond the blood roaring in his ears, he could hear Hutch almost weeping in pleasure.</p><p>He felt Hutch's thighs tense, and quickly pressed his forearm across Hutch's belly to hold him down before he could jerk up, preventing him from injury while Starsky still had him in his mouth.</p><p>After a few moments, he let the ball slip out, and Hutch became completely still and silent in anticipation of his next move. Immediately, Starsky pulled the other ball into his mouth, not wanting it to feel neglected. He gave it the same loving attention that its twin had received, then pushed it out of his mouth with a thrust of his tongue.</p><p>Unable to ignore his own pressing need any longer, he reached a hand down to his own shaft, gripped himself tightly and began stroking.</p><p>He lowered his mouth to Hutch's spongy cock-head again, his favorite. He plucked at the leaking slit with his lips for a few moments and blew a cool stream of air at the wet head, relishing the incoherent sounds Hutch was making. Then, with incredible care and the lightest touch, he ran his teeth down the underside of the penis, tongue peeking out to press firmly over the prominent blue vein that ran down the shaft into the muscles at Hutch's groin. Reaching the root, he ran his pointed tongue tip back and forth on the tissue between cock and balls, tickling Hutch, mouth widening in a grin at the frenzied yelps Hutch was issuing.</p><p>Nuzzling below the sac, Starsky planted several loud, sucking kisses at the perineum, then went lower, pulling back to look at the dark red rose of Hutch's anus seated within a scattering of baby-fine blond hair. "So pretty down here, too," he muttered, and blew gusts of warm, humid air at the tiny bud, watched it flower open and clench shut with each puff; watched the soft, golden hairs ruffle; heard a low growl from Hutch.</p><p>Starsky started slightly as a corner of the fitted sheet slipped off the mattress, yanked off by Hutch's desperately clutching fingers. The sound was loud in the silent bedroom.</p><p>"What do you want, Hutch? Tell me what you want and it's yours."</p><p>More whimpering, then an unintelligible request.</p><p>"What's that, sweet?" Starsky asked. "Didn't understand you."</p><p>Louder this time, Hutch gasped, "Your tongue. Please."</p><p>"Where, baby?"</p><p>Silence, then tortured respiration.</p><p>Starsky took some pity on the man. He released his own shaft and curved his palm around the head of Hutch's cock, polishing it with the slick wetness coating the tissues. "Here? You want my tongue here?" He raised his head to look at Hutch's face.</p><p>Hutch shook his head in the negative, and closed his eyes. Sweat plastered his hair to his scalp, and a light sheen glistened on his face.</p><p>Starsky stroked his finger very slowly down the shaft. "Here?"</p><p>Another shake of the head; a bead of perspiration rolled down Hutch's temple.</p><p>Starsky grasped the tight sac and massaged it with the ball of his thumb. "Here?"</p><p>"No—"</p><p>Starsky gathered some moisture from the glans on the tip of his finger, then spread it in a circle around Hutch's anus. "Here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You got it, Hutch," Starsky assured him, keeping his voice low and soothing. "Do me a favor? Pull your legs up a little?"</p><p>Hutch obeyed automatically, hooking his hands underneath his knees and pulling them towards his chest. His arms trembled with the strain of arousal.</p><p>"Great," Starsky praised again, and stroked the backs of Hutch's tight thighs. Goose bumps broke out on the smooth flesh in the wake of his trailing fingers.</p><p>Starsky swirled his fingertips around the glans of Hutch's penis, gathering more moisture from the copious fluids coating it, then began lubricating the tight pucker with it, steadily coaxing it to loosen. Hutch thrust his pelvis toward Starsky, seeking deeper penetration, and Starsky added a second finger. The puckered bud pulsed open and shut spasmodically around his fingers for a few moments, then relaxed and gaped slightly, revealing a deep pink interior. Starsky pulled his fingers out and blew warm air into the opening again, then leaned forward and lightly kissed it. Slipping his tongue into the hot crevice, Starsky felt the gentle clasping of Hutch's need as the passage fluttered urgently around his tongue. He French-kissed the channel wetly and languorously, his nose rubbing along the perineum above. Settled into loving Hutch orally now, his free hand slipped back down to his own shaft, squeezing and stroking with increasing roughness as his need grew.</p><p>Hutch pulled his legs up higher and pulled them apart, the motions opening him more to Starsky's mouth, then gasped, "Teeth."</p><p>Starsky pulled his mouth away. "What?"</p><p>"Bite—your teeth—bite ...."</p><p>A jolt ran through Starsky at the request, and he smiled wolfishly. He dipped his head again and pressed his lips to the pursed bud, then began applying steady suction, pulling the thin, ridged flesh into his mouth in increments. He worried the skin in his mouth with his tongue, rubbing all along the edges, then very gently bit down.</p><p>Above him, Hutch howled in ecstasy.</p><p>Starsky smiled again around the slight bit of flesh in his mouth and resumed nibbling and sucking at the skin. His shoulders and neck ached from maintaining his lowered position for so long, but he kept up the pace for several minutes. The satisfaction he received from giving Hutch this pleasure far outweighed his discomfort.</p><p>A short time later, Hutch lowered his legs on either side of Starsky and gasped hugely, chest heaving mightily, barely hanging on for the second time that night. "Starsky—curly-headed d-devil..." he uttered, voice desperately unsteady and hoarse. "Gonna come."</p><p>Starsky paused his tongue-lashing and looked up to witness the rapturous glaze over Hutch's eyes. "Good," he said, and dipped his head again to apply short cat-like licks, and continued stroking his own penis.</p><p>"Not like that. Together?"</p><p>The pleading quality of his voice penetrated and Starsky looked up again, momentarily stunned by the wet sheen of Hutch's eyes. Oh, poor Hutch, don't hafta cry.</p><p>"Together? Please?" Hutch asked again and reached down a hand. "Come up here?"</p><p>"Yes, yes," Starsky soothed and took Hutch's hand. He crawled up to him and fell into his open arms, hugging him tightly. They lay on their sides, and Starsky kissed Hutch's forehead, reached one arm around him to rub his smooth, sweat-slicked back. He whispered to him, trying to gentle him, "I love you, Hutch. You're so good to me, so wonderful. You make me feel so good, love."</p><p>Eyes closed, Hutch blindly sought his friend's lips, bumping against them with a frantic need. He slid his hand down Starsky's belly and gripped his penis tightly. "Can't wait anymore," he choked against Starsky's mouth, his body shaking against the other man's. "Please, help me."</p><p>"'Course ... can't wait, either. Come on ..." Starsky gripped Hutch's penis as well, and they began pumping each other's slippery shafts in tandem, wrists bumping. Starsky pulled away the hand still on Hutch's spine to cup his head and seal their mouths tighter together, each man's tongue and lips desperate to bring relief to the other.</p><p>After a dozen strokes, Hutch jerked his hand from Starsky's cock. He froze and whimpered into Starsky's mouth, and his penis erupted, spurting ribbons of white onto Starsky's belly. He shuddered hard and pushed Starsky's hand off his penis, panting breathlessly.</p><p>He fell back against the pillows and lay there for a few moments, dragging air into his lungs and getting some control back. When the shudders wracking him dissipated, he opened his eyes to see Starsky frantically stroking himself toward release, trying to follow Hutch. His eyes were shut tight and feeble moans escaped his bared, clenched teeth.</p><p>Hutch shifted toward Starsky again and stilled his pumping hand with a single firm touch. He gently pushed Starsky back onto the pillows. "Look at me, Starsk," he ordered huskily. "Watch what I'm doing."</p><p>Starsky shook convulsively and then followed his directive, opened his eyes and watched Hutch's motions.</p><p>Stroking his palms over Starsky's spattered abdomen, Hutch gathered his own ejaculate into his hands and grasped Starsky's shaft. He massaged the organ with both hands, rubbing and squeezing, his own fluids lubricating the motions.</p><p>The sheer eroticism and selflessness of the act brought stinging tears to Starsky's eyes.</p><p>Hutch watched Starsky as he drove him on to orgasm; his face was almost florid, gleaming with sweat, and the need in his liquid eyes was painful to behold. "You look so hot, Starsk, so beautiful ... right on the edge. Come on, sweetheart," Hutch coaxed. "Come for me, Starsk. You can do it. Come on, baby. I love you. For me, babe? Come for me?"</p><p>Lifting a hand, he brushed Starsky's lips with his thumb, and Starsky's tongue darted out to lick their commingled essences off it.</p><p>"I love you, I love you," Hutch repeated, feeling like his heart would burst with the truth of it, and Starsky exploded, semen shooting into Hutch's palm and dribbling out slowly over his loosely fisted grip. Starsky's hoarse shout echoed briefly through the apartment.</p><p>Hutch pulled the glans into his mouth and held it still in the warm, wet haven, soothing and protecting. When the contractions causing the softening flesh to spasm delicately had passed, he released the shaft and gathered Starsky's trembling, limp form to him with both arms.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, both men lay flat on their backs, eyes closed, various fluids still drying on their bodies.</p><p>Starsky's hand fumbled along the sheets for Hutch's. He found it and squeezed tight. "That was so hot. Incredible."</p><p>"Yeah," Hutch agreed, a smile in his voice, and he squeezed back. "Seems to get better and better, doesn't it?"</p><p>"It better," Starsky said, an answering grin in his exhausted whisper. "We sure practice enough."</p><p>"Yup. Hey, we're all sticky."</p><p>"Happens when you fuck like there's no tomorrow."</p><p>"Go get a towel?"</p><p>"Will you get it? I'm beat. You devastated me ...." Not sure if the somewhat calculated whine in his voice was enough, Starsky added, "Plus, I flew in from New York today. Took forever. So desperate to get to back to you. So tired."</p><p>Defeated by the plaintive tone, Hutch gave in and rolled off the bed. As he walked to the bathroom with rubbery legs, a low wolf whistle sounded, and he heard, "What a bee-yoo-ti-ful ass ... and it's all mine." Starsky would have shouted it if he'd had the energy.</p><p>In the bathroom, grinning and shaking his head, Hutch wiped himself. He returned to the bed a couple of minutes later, a warm, damp towel in hand, to find that Starsky had rolled onto his stomach and had essentially taken up the entire bed. His spine was bent back in an agile curve, one leg stretched diagonally, the other bent and pulled up toward his chest, and arms spread out on either side of him.</p><p>Hutch sat on the bed, his lips curving in wonder at the vision of utter abandonment. He stroked his fingers lightly along Starsky's back. "Come on, octopus. Turn around. This'll just take a sec."</p><p>"No. Sleepy. Inna morning."</p><p>"In the morning, you're gonna be sorry when your dick's stuck to your balls, if you don't let me do this. 'Course, you've probably rubbed it all off on the sheets already. Come on," Hutch patted his buttocks, "it'll be over before you know it."</p><p>Starsky made an irritated sound but gave in, pulling all his limbs back in lethargically, and turning slowly onto his back. His eyes were closed firmly against the light.</p><p>"Atta boy." Hutch wiped Starsky's belly and thighs with broad swipes, then paid more careful attention to his groin. Holding genitals out of the way with one hand, he dabbed at the surrounding areas, in the creases of Starsky's thighs and beneath his balls. He cleaned off his penis and scrotum using very light pressure, but lingered much longer than he needed to.</p><p>"Mmm, oh, Hutch ..." Starsky's lips formed a breathtaking smile, teeth gleaming, deep lines bracketing his mobile mouth, eyes crinkling in pleasure. "If I concentrate I can still feel you coverin' me, all warm n' wet n' wonderful." Starsky peeked through one eye to see Hutch's face reddening in embarrassment. He closed his eye and patted Hutch's knee. "None of that, blintz. After everything else we did? Come on. It was beautiful an' I loved it an' I wanna do it again. Real soon. But now I'm all cleaned up, so turn out the light and get in the bed. I'm lonely."</p><p>Hutch nodded and brushed his palm over Starsky's penis, then bent and placed a gentle, suckling kiss on the glans, tongue slipping out to swab the slit.</p><p>Starsky's stomach tightened in reaction and he laughed drowsily. "Feels delicious ... I love it, but ain't nothin' gonna wake it up again tonight."</p><p>Hutch released the organ to let it rest wetly between Starsky's thighs. "I know," he said tenderly, and brushed back the hair at Starsky's forehead. "Thank you."</p><p>"My pleasure, and you know it. Now, get in the bed." Starsky rolled onto his stomach again.</p><p>Hutch laughed and ruffled Starsky's hair, then got up. "Now you're all talk," he called out as he returned the towel to the bathroom. On the way back, he picked up Starsky's discarded red shirt and jeans, shook them out, and draped them reverently over the chair in the corner. At the bedside again, Hutch turned out the light and slipped into bed, pulling the covers over them both. He lay on his back, staring into the darkness with fatigued eyes.</p><p>"Hold me," Starsky whispered after a minute, turning onto his side.</p><p>"Of course." Hutch scooted a few inches and pressed flush against Starsky's back, insinuating an arm beneath his head and pillowing it; he held Starsky firmly around the stomach with his other arm, and slid a knee between his warm thighs.</p><p>Starsky covered the arm holding him with his own, and laced his fingers within Hutch's. "Hey," he said, "you ever wonder, what if..."</p><p>Silent laughter made the body behind Starsky's shake. He reached back and slapped Hutch's buttock lightly, in protest, then returned his hand to its former position on top of Hutch's.</p><p>"What if, what?" Hutch indulged him.</p><p>"What if we'd never—discovered we love each other?"</p><p>Hutch considered the question, then softly kissed the shell of Starsky's ear, and answered, "Then we'd be two very sad guys, love. We'd be missing out on the best thing in our lives."</p><p>"Good thing we found each other then."</p><p>Hutch nodded in silent agreement and pressed himself a bit tighter against Starsky. Slowly, they drifted off in the velvety darkness.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>* * *<br/>
Taste your sweet kisses<br/>
Your arms open wide<br/>
This fever for you is just burning me up inside</p><p>”I Drove All Night” — Cyndi Lauper</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>